A Cause for Shrine Building
by poppyfields13
Summary: Jason likes to worship basketball players. He also needs help with homework. Troy offers. Smut ensues. Slash.


**A/N:** This is dedicated to Quinny1317 (for writing me a Jartha fic!) who requested 'Troy x Jason, 'M' rating'. (Now, I know you say that I shouldn't be "ageist" but I still feel I should warn you that this story is fairly, um, explicit…so don't blame me for any wet dreams (nocturnal or otherwise) this may cause you to have) :-P

Smuttiest thing I have written in a while and definitely the smuttiest thing I have written for this fandom, so kind of nervous about posting it. Both boys are aged about seventeen in this fic. I know kids have sex younger than that, but I feel weird writing it, and I never will write smut scenes with kids under that age. And they are also both single. Just thought I would tell you that now because I really couldn't be bothered explaining it in the story.

-

_**A Cause for Shrine B**__**uilding**_

-

Jason Cross had always wanted Troy Bolton's attention. He was one of his best friends, yes, but they didn't really know each other all that well. They never hung out together if it wasn't with Zeke and Chad also. And although Jason was rather slow at times, he was bright enough to realise that Troy was often exasperated by him. Every time Jason said something silly Troy would groan or roll his eyes. The Golden Boy meant it good naturedly, of course, but he never realised how much it actually affected Jason.

Jason hated the fact that he made Troy think he was friends with someone who was somewhat 'mentally challenged'. He hated disappointing Troy in any way. But mostly he hated the fact that Troy probably didn't think of him as anything more than his 'stupid but lovable' friend. For once he just wanted to make Troy see him as more than that.

Jason wasn't sure how long he had had the excruciating crush on his friend for. Maybe since the winter musical, when Troy was all of a sudden interested in a girl and something other that just basketball and his friends. Jason knew that Chad was jealous too and that the rest of the basketball team was mad at Troy – but they all got over it. Jason didn't. And he knew then that what he felt for Troy was more than friendship.

He hadn't even known he was gay until then, but looking back it became fairly obvious. He had absolutely no pictures of women on his bedroom walls. He never used porn to get himself off (he had always been proud of this, thinking himself to be a very moral sort of person, and a 'good boy' (as his mother called him) – until he realised that he used his own memorised images of Troy (and sometimes Chad) from the locker room showers, to get off instead).

And when he was thirteen years old he had made a type of shrine of Casey Jacobsen, which he convinced himself was because of his "basketball skills". But when he got older he discovered that shrine building wasn't completely 'normal' behaviour – and that he probably had some sort of sexual feelings towards the object of his place of worship. And he realised he had subconsciously already known this too, because the shrine had been kept in his closet so as to hide it from any prying eyes that weren't his own.

Then there was the fact that he had about a dozen pictures of the most popular Wildcat foursome all over his desk, the ones where Troy was most prominent were the ones in the foreground. And there was one where Troy had his arm around Jason that Jason liked to smile at fondly every morning before he went to school (um, and once he kinda, sorta…kissed it). And if he, for some reason, forgot to do that, he just wouldn't feel complete (even if he _saw_ Troy at school), and on those days he would have rush home after school just to look at the photo.

That Thursday afternoon, he wouldn't have been able to run home, even if he had wanted to. He was stuck in Coach Bolton's office, being yelled at for failing History, Math and Science. Since it was his last year at East High, his grades had suddenly become important if he wanted to get into college. But seriously? How did these people expect him to keep up with both basketball and his schoolwork? They should just pass him out of pity for having such a hectic life! (Actually some of his passing grades were very suspicious – his teachers either couldn't be bothered with him so passed him into the median as a way to ignore him; or they just felt so sorry for him for being so dense that they passed him for that reason.)

"Dad, chill out! I'll help Jason with his homework." Jason heard Troy's voice say from behind him. "Well, with Science, anyways – not so sure about the History." He chuckled. Jason was mortified that Troy had heard Coach Bolton telling him off. As if Troy didn't think he was enough of a moron already, he had to hear about this.

"That's an excellent idea, son!" their coach barked.

"Cool. Is tomorrow afternoon good for you Jason?" Troy asked.

"Uh…I guess."

"Your house?"

"Yeah, ok."

He was going to actually be alone with Troy? His parents never got home until late. They would have the whole house to themselves! Jason shook the dirty thoughts that had been creeping into his mind. No. It didn't mean that anything was ever going to happen. Jason's dreams never came true. He was just not lucky enough.

-

Friday afternoon and Troy and Jason were sprawled across Jason's bedroom floor with piles of textbooks and notes surrounding them. Jason relished the alone time that he got to spend with Troy. And Troy hadn't rolled his eyes at him once! East High's most popular student was actually behaving in a manner Jason was not familiar with. He was being polite, kind and helpful. And not at all condescending, despite Jason's inability to understand the things Troy was trying to explain to him.

Jason was the one to give up first. "Just forget it!" he cried, throwing his pencil down in frustration. "I'm just gonna have to repeat the year! Have a good graduation without me!"

"You're not going to fail. I won't let you," Troy said in a determined voice.

Jason gave him a withering look and did the fingers. He wasn't in the mood for one of Troy's encouraging pep talks. Troy just giggled, then "Ow!" He put his hand up to his lip, "I've got this little crack on my lip. It's_ so_ sore!" He ran his tongue over it.

"Don't lick it! It'll make it worse." Jason reprimanded, and then cringed at how motherly he sounded. (He also had to stop himself from giggling at the word 'crack').

"I know, but I can't help it." Troy whined, "It hurts." He continued to run his tongue along his lips and regardless of how much Jason tried to ignore it he could feel his little friend perking up with interest at Troy's mouth, and more specifically Troy's playful tongue.

He could feel his face heating up and abruptly grabbed his textbook and started flipping through it to distract himself. "What the fuck?!" He had come across a page with a diagram of the most phallic looking plant he had ever seen.

Troy looked over at the page and laughed and then all of a sudden the wound on his lip split open and blood began to pour from it. His tongue darted out and he lapped up the blood, leaving his tongue a deep red. Jason having witnessed this let his jaw drop and his mouth watered. How he wished he was the lip that was being molested by Troy's perfect tongue. How he wished he was simply the _blood_ that touched that tongue! Mmm, the blood. Never before had blood looked so delicious.

Troy hadn't been paying much attention to Jason as he nursed his sore lip, but when he did look up his eyes bugged out in shock. "Dude, what the –" He gestured to Jason's groin, and Jason glanced down to find his aroused self staring guiltily back up at him.

"Oh my God! I'm sorry. I am so sorry, Troy!" Jason yelped. "I'm gay! Ahh! Oh my God, that didn't come out right!" He jumped up from his seat on the floor and shielded his face with his hands, "Please don't hurt me!"

"What?" Troy slowly raised himself off the floor. "Jason…calm down. I'm not going to hurt you."

Jason spied through the fingers that were covering his face. "Really?"

"Why would I?"

"Because I'm…gay?"

"So?"

"Well, don't you hate me?"

"Of course not!" He reached out and pulled Jason's arm away from his face. His hand slid down Jason's wrist until their hands were clasped together, and then he wriggled his slim fingers so that they intertwined with Jason's stockier ones.

"Troy?" Jason asked. "What are you do–"

He never got to finish his sentence because Troy's mouth attacked his. Troy's still bloody tongue pushed its way into Jason's mouth and the dark haired boy released a little squeal of delight. He got to run his own tongue over the crack on Troy's lip, it was _so_ satisfying. Troy was kissing him so forcefully that he was being pushed backwards until he was pinned up against the wall. Troy's hands began to roam Jason's body and Jason finally got some of his composure back and he started to touch Troy in return. Slowly hands began to travel south.

"Turn around," Troy whispered huskily, once they had pulled apart momentarily to breathe. Jason complied immediately, his stomach clenching with excitement. He heard the distinct sound of a belt being unbuckled and a fly being unzipped. Next thing he knew his own pants and boxers were around his ankles. Their shirts were still on; they didn't have the will power to stop what they were doing long enough to remove them. They were teenagers after all, and teenaged boys always go for instant gratification.

Troy grazed his erection across Jason's downy backside and laughed tenderly at the involuntary jerking movement Jason made in response. Troy wrapped his arms around Jason's waist and started to knead himself into the shorter boy, moving between his buttocks. Jason spread his legs and braced himself against the wall as Troy roughly rubbed himself into Jason's rear.

Thrill raced through Jason's body and he pushed himself back into his captain, he nearly lost it as Troy's hardness brushed against a very sensitive opening.

"Ugh…oh! Jason! God! I want to be…inside…you!" Troy grunted into the shorter boy's ear.

"So do it!" Jason replied hungrily, throwing his head back so that it rested on Troy's shoulder. Troy's face nuzzled further into Jason's neck as he slurred his sounds in bliss.

"I can't….can't stop!" Troy groaned, and the pumping got faster and faster. His arms tightened even more around Jason's waist, as he jerked the shorter boy up and down slightly to the irregular rhythm of his thrusts. (They both looked utterly ridiculous – but neither boy was at all concerned with aesthetics at that point in time. Their pleasure was not a performance.) Troy started to curse and puff and then he was suddenly coming all over the backs of Jason's thighs and it was too late to even think about going further. Jason could feel Troy's chest heaving up and down on his back, and heard an embarrassed apology mumbled into his ear.

Jason honestly didn't care that Troy hadn't been able to contain himself. He was still in shock that it was even happening at all. And the fact that he had aroused _Troy_ that much, made him nearly faint with ecstasy. Just the thought of it: Troy and Jason, doing _that_ together. The black haired boy whimpered with wanting.

Troy had removed his arms from Jason's waist and the raven haired boy was comforted when he felt a hand on his shoulder. For a second he had been certain Troy regretted what had just happened, but when he felt Troy touch him he knew he had been wrong. The hand spread warmth through his body. Troy turned Jason around to face him. They stared at each other for a moment before Troy dropped to his knees to relieve Jason of what was obviously causing him some suffering. He took the already dripping length in his mouth and sucked and licked and nibbled. Jason's eyes rolled into his head and he let out a strangled gurgling noise – he was glad that Troy was focusing on the area below his waist because if he had seen the distorted look on Jason's face he might have laughed hysterically at him. It didn't take Troy too long to make Jason happy, and as he screamed out Troy's name he was overwhelmed by the fact that it really was Troy that was making him come.

Jason thought he might completely collapse once he had liberated himself into Troy's uncomplaining mouth. His muscles so tense were suddenly so relaxed and it felt like he had nothing that was keeping him from just fading away. His knees wobbled and he began to slip down the wall. But Troy raised himself up and caught the weak boy and held him up. He brought his mouth to Jason's making sure that Jason tasted his own saltiness. They breathed heavily into each other's mouths, their tongues flitting in and out every so often, sharing flavours and savouring the heat of their debauchery.

Eventually they calmed down into silence and immobility. They stood completely still with their cheeks pressed against each other. Troy's smoother cheek beside Jason's scratchier one. Troy lethargically brushed his face along Jason's jaw line as he leaned in further to Jason's ear. "We should do this again sometime," he whispered.

Jason, not being able to think of anything to say, just nodded in agreement. He smiled to himself; he had finally gotten Troy's attention.

-

_**The End**_

-

**A/N: **Yeah… kinda lame and abrupt ending. I got stuck…maybe I just befuzzled my brain too much with all the smut. But,despite how strange I felt about this pairing when I started writing this, I think it turned out pretty well. I dunno! Please review!


End file.
